1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measurement aid and, more specifically, to a flexible clear ruled tile template of the same dimensions has the tiled being laid. The tile template is made of a flexible material so that it can be bent against objects such as walls. The property of transparency allows the user to more clearly see the space being measured and the grid pattern allows the user to extend the proposed measurement across the entire tile to see what effect the proposed cut tile will look like.
Additionally, the tile template has the American standard of inches marked on three sides with each inch further broken down by a common measure such as eighths or sixteenths. On the fourth edge a metal plate has been attached that can be used as a straight edge or cutting edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other measuring devices designed for construction and interior layout. There are other rulers, for example, which provide for adequate and accurate measurements. While these rulers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide the clear tile, the present invention. It is further desirable that cutting edge is provided so that the present invention can be used more efficiently for tile work without having to switch between multiple tools.
The present invention discloses a flexible, clear-ruled tile template having substantially the same dimensions as the piece of tile being laid. The present invention is made of a flexible material so that it can be bent against objects such as walls. The property of transparency allows the user to more clearly see the space being measured and a grid pattern affixed thereon allows the user to extend the proposed measurement across the entire tile to see what the proposed cut tile will look like. The present invention has the American standard of inches marked on three sides with each inch further broken down by a common measure such as eighths or sixteenths. On the fourth edge a metal plate has been attached that can be used as a straight edge or cutting edge.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tile template that can be used to provide measurements for tiles to be cut.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rigid, straight edge by which a knife can be guided for cutting tiles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tile template for accurately tracing the shape of a tile to be cut.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a versatile tool for measuring by employing flexible plastic for the present invention""s construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide clear visibility through the measuring template over the tile space to be measured for accurate measurements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide multiple measurement edges so that a plurality of measurements can be carried out simultaneously.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single tool providing the capability of measuring and cutting tiles and thereby eliminating the need for having and switching between multiple tools in tile floor construction.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a flexible clear ruled tile template of the same dimensions has the tiled being laid. The tile template is made of a flexible material so that it can be bent against objects such as walls. The property of transparency allows the user to more clearly see the space being measured and the grid pattern allows the user to extend the proposed measurement across the entire tile to see what effect the proposed cut tile will look like.
Additionally, the tile template has the American standard of inches marked on three sides with each inch further broken down by a common measure such as eighths or sixteenths. On the fourth edge a metal plate has been attached that can be used as a straight edge or cutting edge.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown, by way of the illustration, specific embodiments, in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.